


Ugly

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Category: Hellboy - Fandom
Genre: Insecure Hellboy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy feels as if no one loves him. He is in fact very insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK. THIS. 
> 
> IF YOU HATE MY WORK LEAVE A FUCKING COMMEMT!  
> IF YOU THINK I CAN DO BETTER LEAVE A FUCKING COMMENT!  
> CORRECT ME SO I CAN ENTERTAIN YOU GUYS.  
> Ugh. 
> 
> Enjoy damn it!

Hellboy stomped his way into his vaulted bedroom, John trailing not too far behind him. 

The demon began to unhook his gun holster and peel off his trench coat. 

"What's wrong? You have done nothing except been a total ass today."  
John spat. He was complete at a loss, Hellboy had been a pain.  
He's been like this for a few weeks to be honest. 

"Piss off, Myers."  
Hellboy clipped as he waved John off. John threw his hands on his hips and scowled horribly, he really did not want to deal with him, not at fucking all. 

"Don't you even try to pass this off. You nearly had over 10 agents killed because of your reckless stunt!"

Hellboy cocked his head to one side and smirked. "Keyword, sunshine. Almost

"Oh please." John scoffed.  
"What could you possibly have to do? Cheap hookers and liquor?"

Before either John or Hellboy could even process what had happen Hellboy had his Right Hand of Doom slammed it in the wall, puncturing a sizable hole. 

Hellboy's breathing was heavy and raw; his teeth were bared, growling darkly. He thought he had control of his temper, however, John touched a nerve. 

John stared in shock and mild horror, as the angered demon slowly hauled his arm out of the damaged wall. 

A silence fell upon the two. 

"Who are you to say that? Don't you already think I know what I am reduce to when I...I look like this?"

John's stared, taken aback very quickly. "I will never be...normal. I will never be loved, and I'm used to it."  
He strained bitterly. 

Hellboy walked over to his bed and sat down. Didn't matter anymore, humiliation was something he got used to. The awful looks or disgust thrown at him, gossip and rude comments pointed when he simply walks the streets. 

There's no such thing as nice. Not for him. 

John cautiously walked toward Hellboy.  
"That's not true-"

"Don't patronize me!" He growled warningly. John moved back, giving him space to cool.  
"I'm a fucking demon, the literal spawn of Satan. Who could possibly ever love something like me."

He paused to take a deep shaky breath, he'd never actually showed or talked this much...about him at least. 

Hellboy hid his shame and insecurities through a hot-shot, sarcastic, fearless leader façade, but when he was alone the walls came down and so did his self confidence. 

"The only one who ever really loved me was...Father."

Hellboy fought back tears, he could not cry, he will not cry. Crying was for the weak, he didn't want to show any signs of vulnerability to anyone, especially John. 

John didn't say a word. He never really expected this side from Hellboy. He's seen the big guy gone through horrible torture, pain, and loss. He's been through Hell and back. Literally. 

"So I drown my stupid emotions in booze and spend my paycheck on girls. What else am I gonna do? I'm stuck here for the rest of my life."

Hellboy stared at the wall in silence, his eyes glossed in emotionless strife. 

John approached Hellboy once more, this time he accepted John's presence.  
He sat next to him, not really knowing what to do or what to say. 

They sat there for what seemed like eternity. 

John moved his arms, hesitantly he wrapped them around Hellboy's arm. 

"I love you..." He whispered. 

Hellboy leaned into the touch, he couldn't help the tear tracking down his cheek, he couldn't help the rest of the tears flowing down, and he couldn't help the choked sobs. 

"Thank you."


End file.
